deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ness VS Frisk
Ness VS Frisk is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features Ness from the Mother/EarthBound Metaseries and Frisk from the Indie Game Undertale. Description Wait, I thought you said you weren't doing this matchup! Well.....times have changed. Two kids from RPGs that are almost gods duke it out in what's sure to be an incredibly epic fight! Will Frisk show Ness the power of DETERMINATION, or will Ness prove his powers of PSI? Interlude Boomstick: Seriously?! I thought we weren't gonna go this one! Sharaku Jr.: Ehehehehe... Wiz: Can..we just get to the point here? RPGs are great, we can't deny that. And these two young protagonists might be some of the strongest ones. Boomstick: Shulk? Wiz: No..anyways, we have Ness, the PSI Powerhouse! Boomstick: And Frisk, the Determined Seventh Child! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win A Death Battle! Ness PSI Teleports into Death Battle! Wiz: Ten years into the future.. Boomstick: Everything has basically gone to sh*t. The evil cosmic destroyer Giygas has driven nearly all life in the Universe to the point of extinction. There were a few powerful beings however, but they couldn't really stand up to Giygas's might. Wiz: However, one of the beings, an alien named Buzz Buzz found out about an ancient prophecy about four chosen children who would rise up and defeat Giygas. One of these kids is Ness. Buzz Buzz travels back to the year 199X in the suburbs of Onett, where Ness lives. Boomstick: Talk about convenient! Ness was one of the first ones to investigate the meteor that Buzz Buzz used as a way to travel back to the past. He then told Ness of the prophecy. Ness had to go out and find the eight "Your Sanctuary" Locations to unlock the power of the Earth. And alongside his friends Paula, Jeff and Poo..*snicker*..ehehehehe.. Wiz:.....get it over with. Boomstick: Thank you, you're too kind. Boomstick sneaks off into the back room. ᴮᵒᵒᵐˢᵗᶦᶜᵏ: ᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᵎ ᴾᴼᴼ ᴹᴱᴬᴺˢ ᴾᴼᴼᴾᵎ ᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴴᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᴬᵎ Wiz:... Boomstick: Okay..I'm back. Wiz: Are you really that immature? Boomstick: Y E S. Wiz: Ugh..anyways.. Ness and his friends set out on a journey to stop Giygas and save the universe. Now..you may be wondering. How is a 13 year old CHILD going to stop the cosmic destroyer of worlds?? Well, Ness isn't the Chosen One for nothing. Ness is blessed with the power of PSI, or Psychic energy. Ness can channel this Psychic energy into different special moves. Boomstick: He's got both offensive, defensive and healing abilities. PK Fire, which is hell's fire itself in Smash Bros.. Wiz: Uh, it isn't actually Hell's fire, but it's fire! It's shot from the fingertips and catches people on fire quickly. PK Thunder releases a ball of electricity that Ness can control from a distance. Ness can even use the ball to hit himself into his opponent! And it doesn't even damage himself! Boomstick: PK Flash is a glowing green sphere of pure PSI that Ness can control and detonate at any time. It can cause damage, but it also has a chance to cause blindness, or uncontrollable crying! If Ness is lucky enough, this attack can even Insta-kill!!! Frisk is Determined in Death Battle! Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Next Time.. Who are you rooting on? Ness Frisk Who are you betting on? Ness Frisk Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:'Undertale vs Earthbound' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Fist Category:'Nintendo vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles